


Любви все божества покорны

by faikit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джен про Винчестеров, коварство и любовь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любви все божества покорны

Перерывы в охоте давались Винчестерам непросто. Недельная пауза казалась бесконечной, а Бобби все не звонил. Первые три дня Сэм не вставал из-за ноутбука. но ничего занимательного не нашел. Дин же потратил время с пользой для бюджета, но по истечению тех же трех дней соваться в любой из близлежащих баров стало опасно - судя по выражению лиц, какими провожали его проигравшие, таких крупных выигрышей тут не прощали. Потому последние четыре дня Дин пялился в телевизор (спасибо тебе, господи, что в этом захолустье есть кабельное), время от времени набирал номера Бобби и службы доставки пиццы. Сэм по-прежнему искал им новое дело, но именно сегодня он разделил с братом его тягу к сериалам и, тоже развалившись на кровати, время от времени подтрунивал над выбором Дина. Тот добродушно огрызался, но каналы переключал. В какой-то момент он залип на сериале “Анатомия Грей”, многословно переживая разрыв между кем-то и кем-то, чьих имен Сэм просто не запомнил, и оставался глух к просьбам брата посмотреть для разнообразия новости. Сэму не оставалось ничего другого, как начать действовать Дину на нервы. Перебрав в голове несколько известных ему раздражающих брата факторов, он принялся вслух перечислять имена американских президентов, начиная с Джорджа Вашингтона. До Обамы дело не дошло - Дин рыкнул и швырнул в него пульт. Пока тот не передумал, Сэм быстро нашел новостной канал и спрятал пульт под подушку.  
Дин тут же снова залип - теперь на декольте ведущей, и минут пять они провели в молчании. Сэма неуклонно потянуло в сон, и он уже прикрыл было глаза, намереваясь покемарить, как Дин присвистнул:  
\- Обморожения? В мае? В Иллинойсе? Да вы шутите.  
Сэм попытался сосредоточиться на словах брата, но смысла не уловил, поэтому нехотя вытащил пульт из-под подушки и сделал громче. Жизнерадостная девица с не менее выдающимся, чем у ведущей, бюстом, вещала о переполненной больнице одного из районов в Спрингфилде, куда последнюю неделю массово поступали люди с обморожениями. Дин, к удивлению Сэма, не пялился на журналистку, а внимательно слушал.  
\- Температура воздуха в городе не падает ниже пятнадцати градусов тепла, - доверительно поделилась репортерша. - Пострадавшие не в состоянии объяснить этот феномен. Как оказалось, врачи тоже.  
\- Я нашел нам дело! Это наверняка призраки! - заявил Дин и вскочил с кровати.  
\- Скорее уж заблудившийся Санта Клаус, - хмыкнул Сэм.  
Ему в голову полетела пустая дорожная сумка - Дин уже набивал свою разбросанными по номеру шмотками. 

*

Спрингфилд встретил их настоящим маем - цветущим и благоухающим. Представить себе, что в это время года кто-то мог замерзнуть, было довольно сложно.  
\- Навестим пострадавших? - взял с места в карьер Сэм. - Стоит уточнить, каким родом деятельности они занимаются. Я не удивлюсь, если это что-то, связанное с морозильниками.  
Но масштаб бедствия поражал - более двух десятков человек, среди которых были люди совершенно разных профессий, в том числе двое полицейских.  
Привычно представившись агентами ФБР, Винчестеры допросили всех без исключения. И все без исключения недоумевали по поводу произошедшего с ними. Однако общий знаменатель все же был найден - незадолго до свалившихся на их головы неприятностей каждый из них встретил странного незнакомца, который задавал один и тот же вопрос - “Где найти Анджелину Джоли?” Серьезность тона не оставляла сомнений в том, что парень - чудак. Все пострадавшие невольно улыбались его вопросу, а кое-кто и откровенно смеялся. А спустя некоторое время (одни говорили, через пару минут, другие - через пару десятков) замерзали и оказывались в больнице. Этим инцидентам никто, кроме Винчестеров, значения не придавал.  
Обморожения, к счастью, были не сильными, и первые пострадавшие уже готовились к выписке. Но ночью завезли четырех свеженьких.  
Странным было то, что каждый описывал внешность незнакомца по-разному - кто-то встретил молодого парня, кто-то пожилого мужчину. Описания сходились лишь в том, что этот чудак не расстается с тростью.  
Оставалась самая малость - найти в довольно большом городе мужчину с тростью, разыскивающего Анджелину Джоли.  
\- И на кой черт она ему сдалась? - недоуменно спросил Дин. - Хотя в принципе я его понимаю, - задумчиво добавил он. - Поищи-ка в сети, не продала ли она дом в Лос-Анджелесе.  
Глупость, конечно, но первым делом, когда они заселились в мотель в нужном районе, Сэм определил местонахождение Анджелины Джоли - последние три недели она находилась с благотворительной миссией в Африке. Дин, кажется, немного огорчился. 

*  
Сэма разбудил птичий щебет. Утро выдалось солнечным и приятным. Дин, конечно, этого не заметил - чуть не утра просидев в баре, он употребил достаточно успокоительного, чтобы проспать до полудня. И прежде, чем будить его, разумно было запастись порцией кофеина.  
Кафе в паре кварталов Сэм заприметил еще с вечера.  
Проглотив легкий завтрак и прихватив с собой кофе и гамбургер для Дина, он вышел на улицу и тут же увидел средних лет мужчину, в руках которого была трость. Одет он был старомодно - в твидовый костюм (слишком теплый для нынешней погоды) и фетровую шляпу (фасона шестидесятых, насколько мог судить Сэм).  
От растерянности он застыл на месте. Тем временем незнакомец остановил прохожего и очень вежливо, с доброжелательным видом о чем-то его спросил. Самого вопроса Сэм не расслышал, зато хохот в ответ донесся довольно отчетливо. Он видел, как окаменело лицо человека с тростью. Тот резко развернулся и зашагал вниз по улице. Парень, которого он остановил, продолжая смеяться, пошел в противоположную сторону. Однако, не успев дойти до перекрестка, он вдруг сел на асфальт и съежился. Подбежав к нему, Сэм увидел, как кожа его прямо на глазах начинает краснеть, а на ресницах появляется иней. Он замерзал.  
Метнувшись в лавку по соседству, Сэм попросил вызвать бедолаге скорую, а сам, выбросив в урну Динов завтрак, кинулся вслед за человеком с тростью. Сомнений в том, что имеет отношение к обморожениям, больше не было. Незнакомца разозлила реакция на его вопрос - и за обидный смех последовало наказание. Слава богу, Сэм уже знал, каким был вопрос незнакомца, хоть и не понимал его смысла. Что же, сейчас было самое подходящее время выяснить.  
В кармане завибрировал мобильный, и Сэм, не сбавляя шага, поднес трубку к уху.  
\- Где тебя носит? - недовольно осведомился брат. - И где мой кофе?  
\- Я в квартале от мотеля, вниз по улице. Преследую подозреваемого.  
\- Какого такого подозреваемого?  
\- Чувака с тростью! - рявкнул Сэм.  
\- Сейчас буду, - мгновенно проснулся Дин и отключился.  
Незнакомец тем временем никуда не торопился, и Сэм был вынужден сбросить шаг. Он перевел дыхание и, обгоняя преследуемого, словно ненарочно задел его плечом.  
\- О, простите, - тут же извинился Сэм и как бы случайно преградил ему путь. - Надо же, какой я неуклюжий.  
Незнакомец остановился, смерил его с ног до головы долгим взглядом и прищурился, словно прикидывая, стоит ли прощать подобную выходку. Его лицо было все еще сохраняло напряжение и тень обиды, прятавшуюся в глубокой складке между бровями. Сэм широко улыбнулся и как можно доброжелательнее произнес:  
\- Я правда случайно, прошу прощения, - и в подтверждение искренности своих слов прижал к груди раскрытую ладонь.  
Незнакомец приподнял бровь, еще раз пристально посмотрел на Сэма, и вдруг преобразился - морщинки его исчезли словно бы сами собой, глаза засияли ярко-голубым, белоснежная улыбка озарила лицо, и незнакомец вдруг на глазах сбросил лет десять. Он повесил трость на локтевой сгиб, в мгновение ока стащил белые перчатки, которые Сэм заметил только сейчас, и представился:  
\- Джек Фрост, - он с чувством пожал протянутую в ответном жесте руку.  
\- Сэм Винчестер, - назвался Сэм, ощущая сухой холод крепкого рукопожатия. “Говорящая фамилия”, - подумал он, изо всех сил сохраняя улыбку настоящей.  
\- Очень приятно, - Джек Фрост снова натянул перчатки и оперся на трость. - Вы не представляете, как это приятно - встретить вежливого человека.  
Теперь он выглядел не старше самого Сэма, и тот вдруг заметил, что расположен к этому молодому человеку, и искусственная приветливость уже истаяла сама собой, уступив место искренней заинтересованности стоявшим напротив человеком. Но какие бы эмоции ни овладевали сейчас Сэмом, чутье охотника было сильнее симпатий и отчаянно сигналило хозяину о том, что перед ним далеко не обычный человек.  
Но стоило ему раскрыть рот, чтобы ответить чем-нибудь столь же любезным, как на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь. Голос с хрипотцой негромко произнес:  
\- А я тебя везде ищу.  
Сэм вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Дин явно был настроен гораздо менее доброжелательнее него самого.  
\- Дин, это Джек Фрост, - Сэм отступил чуть в сторону. - Джек, это мой старший брат Дин.  
\- Приятно познакомиться, - протянул и ему руку Фрост, снова поспешно сняв перчатки.  
Дин недоверчиво посмотрел на Сэма. Тот в ответ снова растянул губы в улыбке и слегка пожал плечами. Дин, дернув бровью, осторожно пожал протянутую ладонь и тут же отдернул руку. Снова удивленно посмотрел на Сэма.  
\- Не могли бы вы мне помочь? - продолжил тем временем Фрост. - Я ищу свою знакомую. Странно, что в таком небольшом городе никто не может подсказать мне, где ее найти. Ее имя Анджелина Джоли.  
Дин неожиданно поперхнулся и громко закашлялся. Понимая, что за этим последует, Сэм шагнул вперед, взял Фроста под руку и увлек за собой, подальше от наливающегося краской брата.  
\- Пойдемте. Уверен, мы сможем вам помочь.  
\- Правда? - просиял тот, сразу показавшись еще моложе - лет на пять.  
\- Сейчас мы спросим у Гугла, где искать вашу знакомую.  
\- У Гугла? - непонимающе переспросил Фрост, а Сэм все ускорял шаг, слыша позади сдавленное подхрюкивание Дина и не позволяя своему спутнику обернуться.  
Сэм открыл дверь в номер и пропустил Фроста вперед, а сам помедлил. Догнавший их Дин уже не улыбался. Он ухватил Сэма за плечо и быстро зашептал ему на ухо:  
\- Какого черта ты притащил его к нам?  
\- Мы должны ему помочь, - Сэм, уже почти смекнувший, что Фрост - вовсе не классическая нечисть, хотел разобраться, прежде чем Дин пустит в ход оружие. - Главное - не смейся над ним. Его это обижает.  
Тем временем Фрост с любопытством осматривался в номере.  
\- И вы здесь живете? - спросил он.  
\- Почему вы ищете Анджелину Джоли? - спросил в ответ Сэм.  
Дин, перебравшись поближе к сумке с оружием, настороженно наблюдал за гостем.  
Опустившись на стул, Фрост сложил обе ладони на набалдашнике трости и охотно стал рассказывать о том, как встретил любовь всей своей жизни. Случилось это в заснеженной Миннесоте. Однажды он наткнулся на застрявшую в снегу машину, за рулем которой сидела самая красивая девушка на свете.  
На этом моменте Дин снова опасно подхрюкнул. Джек на секунду напрягся и в упор посмотрел на старшего Винчестера. В номере тут же заметно посвежело, а Фрост неожиданно набрал с десяток лет. Улыбку Дина словно стерли с лица. Повисло напряженное молчание.  
\- Что же было дальше? - участливо спросил Сэм. - Вы же не бросили ее замерзать?  
Джек мечтательно улыбнулся.  
\- Конечно же, нет, - сказал он. - Я вытащил машину и покрыл снег ледяной коркой, чтобы легче было ехать. Разумеется, в поездке по льду есть свои неудобства, но я проводил ее до трассы. Это были лучшие два часа последнего тысячелетия.  
Братья переглянулись. Но в комнате потеплело, а сияющий Джек вновь выглядел подростком.  
\- Она представилась, и даже ее имя оказалось невообразимо красивым. Ее звали Анджелина. И естественно, она была из Спрингфилда - это даже символично.  
\- Тысячелетия, говорите, - протянул Дин и нахмурился. - То есть к людям мы не принадлежим.  
\- Джек, мы постараемся вам помочь, - вмешался Сэм, - если вы поможете нам понять, кто вы.  
\- А вы разве меня не узнали? - он нахмурился, и его виски мгновенно покрыл иней. Лицо прорезали глубокие морщины, и Винчестеры увидели перед собой пожилого мужчину. - Впрочем, не вы первые, - в голосе прозвучала обида, и в комнате снова резко упала температура.  
\- Джек Фрост, - громко прочел Сэм с экрана ноутбука. - Персонаж англо-саксонского и германо-скандинавского фольклора, олицетворяющий собой зиму и лютый мороз. Сын ветра, ответственный за зимнюю погоду.  
\- Я и есть зима, - важно произнес Джек и легонько дунул в сторону окна. Стекла тут же покрылись ледяными узорами. Дин присвистнул.  
\- Так вы из тех забытых богов, которые больше не нужны людям? - негромко спросил он.  
Вместо ответа Фрост стукнул тростью об пол - и вокруг Дина закружилась вьюга.  
\- Стойте, стойте! - закричал Сэм. - Мы здесь совсем не для этого! Мы же ищем вашу Анджелину!  
В качестве доказательства он развернул к Джеку ноутбук, на котором было открыто несколько фотографий Анджелины Джоли. Тот растерянно скользнул по экрану взглядом и спросил:  
\- Кто это?  
В это время Дин за спиной Джека отряхивался от снега и определенно был не в лучшем расположении духа.  
\- Это и есть Анджелина Джоли, - сказал Сэм, отчаянно жестикулируя в сторону Дина, который уже рылся в сумке с оружием в поисках подходящего. Он громко стучал зубами и ругался себе под нос. - Мне жаль, Джек, но, видимо, ваша возлюбленная назвала вам не свое имя. Настоящая Анджелина Джоли сейчас находится в очень жаркой стране далеко отсюда.  
Джек поднялся на ноги, подошел ближе к столу, еще раз внимательно вгляделся в фотографии и отвернулся к окну. Несколько минут он стоял неподвижно. В комнате становилось теплее, на полу образовались некрасивые лужи. Морозные узоры на окнах тоже растаяли, а Дин наконец-то нашел деревянный кол. Сэм растерянно стоял между братом и Зимой.  
\- Джек? - осторожно окликнул Дин, удобнее перехватывая кол в ладони.  
Тот обернулся на звук своего имени. Перед ними стоял мальчик лет пятнадцати. По его щекам текли слезы.  
\- Так всегда, - всхлипнул он, и Дин невольно опустил руки. - Меня просто никто не может полюбить.  
Сэм подумал, что мало людей в мире любят морозы, но мальчика было безумно жаль.  
Дин громко откашлялся, снова полез в сумку и вынул оттуда носовой платок. Он протянул его Джеку, а потом обнял его за плечи со словами:  
\- Ну что ты распустил нюни. Женщины - они такие. Если ты подрастешь, мы можем сходить в бар и обсудить это за рюмкой виски. Только обещай больше никого не морозить.  
Джек снова всхлипнул и утер рукавом нос.  
А потом они весь вечер сидели в баре - втроем, - Дин травил байки, Джек замораживал рюмки для виски, так, что им не нужен был дополнительный лед, а Сэм смотрел на них и радовался, что сегодня никого убивать не пришлось.


End file.
